Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: (AU) Yami is angel that has been dropped from heaven from lack of good deeds. He runs into Yugi, a small kid that wants an angel for Christmas. Can he fufill Yugi's wish?
1. December 1

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part I: **Wanted: Christmas Angel for Christmas  
**XxXx

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever claim ownership of Yugioh! This is merely a story I am writing for enjoyment. So please enjoy!  
XxXx

_December 1st_

"Grandpa, there aren't many Christmas lights up," a young boy about the age of four commented to his grandfather as they walked down the street, a Dark Magician plushie clutched tightly in one arm. He possessed a wild crown of black hair tipped with red and crowned with golden bangs. Wide, amethyst eyes scanned the streets, searching for the lovely rainbow lights that trimmed the edge of the buildings. There was a server lack of them and his eyes began to dim with disappointment.

His grandfather merely laughed. "Yugi, it's only the first of December!" he chuckled and looked down at his tiny grandson. "There will be plenty more as the month continues, you'll see."

Yugi looked up at him. "You promise?" he asked, biting down on one lip.

"Cross my heart," his grandfather nodded, giving the tiny hand in his a reassuring squeeze.

A bright grin stole across the kid's face. "Okay then," he nodded. He walked the rest of the way home with a small on his face and gleam in his eye.  
XxXx

"Yugi, time for bed!" Grandpa announced.

"Okay," Yugi obediently cleaned up his toys before gathering up his Dark Magician. He raced over to the stairs, little feet flopping around in fuzzy slippers. The boy stopped at the sight of a brown cardboard box with a scribbled in label reading "CHRISTMAS". Yugi paused for a moment.

"Grandpa!" he called.

"What is it?" came the reply from another room.

"Can we put up the Christmas decorations yet?"

A sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay, Yugi?"

A slight pout came across Yugi's face before he decided that this was acceptable. He turned back up and made his way up the stairs. Or at least three of them before he paused again.

"Grandpa!"

"What is it?"

"I get to put up the angel on the tree okay!"

Another sigh.

"We'll see, Yugi. Now go to bed!"

"Okay."

Once more, the small legs made their way up the stairs. Then another thought struck Yugi's mind. He paused on stair number seven.

"Grandpa!"

There came a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Is there a way we can get a _real _angel to come visit us for Christmas?"

A stifled groan.

"Yugi, go to bed."

"Is there a way?"

"Maybe," there was a pause. "You should write a letter or something. Then maybe one will come. Now go to bed."

"A letter," Yugi whispered. "Hmm." He thought about it. Perhaps he should write a letter. Then he nodded his head. Yes, that would work just fine.

"Okay!" he finally called back to his grandfather. "Thanks! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! I'll be up there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright!"

And with that Yugi bounded up the rest of the stairs, picturing in his mind where he could fetch a piece of paper and pencil.  
XxXx

_Dear Mister Angel Sir,_

_I dont now if you now tis, but it is almos Crismas. Granpa says you guys now everyting up tere. Anyway, I was jus wonderng if maybe won of you guys wood like toe stay wit me and my Granpa. I wood reely like that. Maybe won of you cood help us out. Granpa says you can mak mirrorcals. Tat wood reely help. If you cant tats ok toe. _

_Ur Frewend,_

_Yugi Moto_

_PS: Even if you dont come, I still wis you al a mary crismas! _

_PS agin: And a hapee noo yer!_

XxXx

Looking proudly down at his handiwork, Yugi folded it up and placed it in the envelope he had managed to find. Then he peeled off one stamp and placed it, as best as he could, in the top right hand corner of the envelope. Then, after some more careful consideration, he took off the rest and did the same thing. After all, it was a pretty long way to heaven. It might be a good idea to put plenty of postage to make sure it got there. With the Dark Magician still clutched in one arm, he placed the envelope under his pillow so that he would remember to place it in the mail then next morning. Then, he snuggled into the covers and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day his Christmas Angel would come to visit.

XxXx

Okay, I know it's short, but I'm kind of short on time. Also, just a bit of FYI, I **am **planning on updating "The Past Is Present". I just haven't got around to it. So, just a quick "SORRY!" to any of my readers. I'm going as fast as I can! Until next time, C'ya!


	2. December 2

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part II: Out** of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

Disclaimer: Still do not own Yugioh! Rest assured that I would notify you all if this changed.  
XxXx

_December 2nd_

A cold breeze spread throughout the city of Domino, announcing to all that winter had officially arrived. One solitary, small building, the Kame Game Shop, stood cheerily among the blustery winds and clear, blue sky. The front door opened from the inside, the bell ringing and the "OPEN" sign swinging. Out peeked the small face of Yugi Moto and though he was dressed in a blue coat with pictures puffy white clouds, two violet mittens on each hand, pants, artificial fur lined boots, topped off with a violet wool scarf and cap, he still shivered as a particularly cold breeze brushed past his face.

"It's cold!" he exclaimed, before drawing his face back in and wrinkling his nose. As the door closed, the bell rung. Grandpa looked up.

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "And it will only get colder as the month progresses."

Yugi leaned his palms against the door and shivered a bit as his pale flesh brushed against cold glass. With a thought, he glanced back at his grandfather, who was busily wiping down the glass counters. "Grandpa?"

"And this kind of weather is not going to do my old bones not one bit of good," the old man chuckled to himself and did not hear his grandson.

"Grandpa?"

"Not one bit!"

"Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Grandpa blinked owlishly at him. "Did you say something?"

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think we'll have a white Christmas?" he asked. Hope rose in his chest like a warm summer bubble.

Grandpa scratched his chin. "Well, now," he drawled out. "It's kind of hard to tell this early. It's still a little warm for snow but that can change." He looked down at Yugi and smiled. "It's possible, Yugi. It's possible."

"Hmm," was all the four-year-old murmured before turning back to his vigilance at the door.  
XxXx

Meanwhile, far, far away in Heaven, there was a certain angel that didn't seem to care about anything. He didn't care about doing his duty, flying, spreading joy or anything. Always he remained apathetic and never quite saw the point of doing good deeds. His main priority was himself and only himself and that was the way he liked it. Because of this, he often came across very mean and self-centered. There was also a very condescending attitude in him that made most angels almost think some very "unholy" thoughts, such as just where they thought he should put his attitude. Unfortunately for him, the Head Angels did not see it that way. So this certain angel found himself in very big trouble.

The name of this certain angel?

Yami.  
XxXx

The old Head Angel sighed and took off his glasses. He looked at the angel that stood before him and his face took on a complete look of exasperation. "Angel Atemu," he began.

"Yami," the angel interrupted, without so much as a blink for his rudeness.

"What?" the Head Angle looked up perplexed.

"Yami," the angel repeated, looking bored. "That is my name."

The Head Angel only sighed. "Atemu-"

"Yami."

Another sigh.

"Yami," he conceded, "We here at the Head Department are very concerned about you. You've been with us for a long time. A long, long, _long_ time. And yet you have refused to make anything of yourself. You are currently place among the lowest of the low, the CareGivers. All that is required of those angels are to spread a little joy here and there. But all you seem to do is wreak havoc."

There came a well-satisfied snort but the Head Angel pretended to have not heard it.

"Yami," the Head Angel ran his fingers through his fine, gray hair and sighed again, "I'm afraid that if this does not change, we will have no choice but to demote you."

At this, there was a real flash of panic in Yami's amethyst eyes. His black hair trimmed with crimson and crowned with five gold bangs and three lighting strikes swayed though there was no breeze. He had a lean, fit body but his preference for dark colors made him look more like a fallen angel. His wings were a pale, glowing light, like moonbeams, and each were as long as his body, small in angel standards. As far as looks went, he was high up there but in a completely different category than the other angels. To top of his looks there was his air of arrogance. An angel with such a pride had every reason to fear being demoted. While being a CareGiver was considered pathetic, being demoted was infinite times worse.

"You're not serious," Yami's eyes scanned the Elder's for any trace of lying.

"We are," the Head Angel said in an uncharacteristically firm tone, his gray eyes leaving no room for doubt. Then his shoulders sagged and he sighed again. "However," he continued, "we, angels, are not of a condemning nature. You will have one last chance. You must prove yourself, Yami."

"By doing what?" Yami muttered, his eyes growing dark. "Creating world peace?"

At this, the Head Angel chuckled. "Close, but not exactly," he smiled as Yami looked at him curiously. He snapped his bony fingers and there appeared before them a swirling 2D vortex. Yami instantly knew what it was: a portal to Earth. The Head Angel continued, "I assure you, Yami, the task that's been given to you is not nearly so difficult." He put a reassuring arm around the angel's shoulders.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand," he said, slowly. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

The Head Angel grinned. "Make a miracle, Yami," he explained. "Or twelve, to be exact."

"Twelve?" Yami blinked. "But I don't have any powers, unless you count being invisible down on Earth and other small things."

"It's not the powers that count, Yami," the Head Angel said. "You've got to learn what it is to give from the heart." He shook his head. "Only then can you truly become something great."

Yami, clearly unsatisfied with this sort of answer, began to protest, "But-"

The Head Angel just smiled. "Well, good luck!" And with that, he pulled back his arm and gave Yami a gentle shove.

"Hey!" Yami's eyes widened. "What do you think you're-"

But it was too late.

Yami was on a beeline to Earth.  
XxXx

The (litterly) falling angel cursed and cursed loudly, not caring who heard for the rushing air quickly swallowed up his angry words. Desperately, he tried to twist his body around and get his wings working but he became frustrated when the wings did nothing to stop his descent. Over and over he fell, catching glimpses of green which suddenly flashed to blue and then back again and cursing all the way.

It was lucky for him though that his wings managed to at least slow him down.

Or else that crash into the ground would have hurt a lot more than it did.

XxXx

When he finally came to, his world was black and his head was throbbing. There was a slight pressure on his shoulder but he dismissed it. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes. When the image in front of him came into focus, he stiffened.

Kneeling beside him was a small boy, practically his mirror image, gazing down at him in concern. The boy had placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" the childish voice asked.

Yami, in shock, did a mental recount.

Were humans supposed to see angels?

He didn't think so.

Crud.

XxXx

Thanks for reading! I hope that you continue to enjoy!

Reviewer Replies:

Soul Dreamer: I totally agree! Yugi is _so_ **_cute_**!

Shadow-loverOB1: My plan is for there to be a new chapter everyday until Christmas! Enjoy!

Lily-chan: HIYA! glomps I've missed you SO MUCH! Please continue to read! I'll say more when I have more time!

Yana 5: I don't think this will be slash. There will be hints of it. I'm thinking of putting up an alterternate ending for slash lovers. What do you think?


	3. December 3

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part III: **Now You See Me  
**XxXx

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Yugioh! and neither do you.  
XxXx

_December 3rd_

"Are you all right?" the child asked him, amethyst pools reflecting concern. Though he lacked the strength to help Yami up, he remained a pillar of support as the angel clambered to his feet. As soon as his head was clear, though, and his feet firmly placed on the ground, he staggered away from the boy. Pride forbid him to refuse any help.

Yami's mind raced. This kid shouldn't be able to see him. He better clear this up soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he forced a smile. Kids liked smiles, right? Good Lord, it had been a long time since he had been to earth. "Sorry to spook you like that kid."

The kid just grinned back and Yami felt slightly reassured.

"Well," he started to back away. "I'll be going now." Yami breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a bit awkward, but he had gotten through it.

"Are you an angel?"

Yami stopped still. Nervously, a small, forced grin on his face, he turned around. What was with this kid?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The kid tilted his head, "Are you an angel?" Before Yami could respond. the kid just continued on with a smile, "You've gotta be an angel. You're glowing and I can see your wings. Although they are kind of hard to make out."

Later Yami would have been glad that no one had been around for he had been utterly stupefied and he looked it. What was he to say? Why wasn't his brain working?

"Um," his eyes darted, looking for _something _to say.

"I knew it!" the kid screeched delightedly, jumping up and down and clapping his mitten hands. Yami just stared down at the kid, bewilderedly. In a dash, the child took hold of Yami's hand and started to drag him off. Bemused, Yami followed indignantly.

"What?" he blinked and mentally cursed himself for behaving so stupidly. "What are you dong? Who are you?"

The kid just continued to drag him off. However, he did look back with such a warm smile. "My name is Yugi," he grinned. "And I'm taking you home. I've been waiting for you!"  
XxXx

Grandpa was utterly relieved when he heard the ring of the bell and his grandson came through the doorway. Quickly, he stifled his relief and put on a stern face. However, he couldn't quite keep it out of his voice.

"Yugi!" he scolded. "You were just supposed to get the mail. That does _not_ include wandering off."

Yugi simply bowed his head and took the scolding without complaint. "Yes, Grandpa," came his sullen voice. However, was it just Grandpa's imagination or did the child actually sound happy about something. He shrugged it off. The child was always such a constant sunbeam. "It won't happen again." His grandfather nodded, knowing this to be true. Yugi had always been an obedient child.

That was when Grandpa sighted something. The boy's left hand was held up a tad and looked as though it was clutching onto something. But there was nothing but air there. The old man raised an eyebrow. What was up with this?

"Yugi," he said slowly. "What are you holding up to?"

A large grin broke out onto Yugi's face. He looked as though he could almost shout and jump from joy. "It's an-" Suddenly, he stopped and glanced to his left. Then his smile became sly and his hand lost its grip. "Nothing, Grandpa."

His grandfather was obviously not so convinced. Still, who knew what went through a four-year-old's mind? Not he. Grandpa shook his head. He waved his grandson off. "Alright, move along," he shooed the boy playfully into the living area. "I've got customers to attend."

Still, the smile on the boy's face grew. "Okay, Grandpa," he nodded. With a stifled squeal, he ran off.

Grandpa just shook his head, chuckling, and walked back toward the counter.  
XxXx

Yami sighed in relief. That had been close. The little brat had actually almost told that guy that here was a real life angel. Luckily, apparently he had managed to convince the kid otherwise. And it seemed that he still remained invisible to other people.

Yami glanced down at Yugi.

Invisible to all but this kid here.

He sighed.

"I like your idea," Yugi giggled as he continued to drag the now defeated angel up the stairs. "Saving you as a surprise will be fun!"

"Surprise..." Yami rolled his eyes. "Right..."

XxXx

Okay, first off I'd just like to apoligize for two things. 1) That this is so short. I've been having been having computer problems **_again_** grumblegrumble 2) That this was updated a day late. I've been having so many difficutlies with my computer that it isn't funny. sigh Anyway, that is why I've written chapter four and put it up. Hopefully, you guys will accept that as my apology. Sorry! Please continue to read and enjoy!

Reviewer Replies:

**Shadow-loverOB1: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I only hope that I can continue to keep to my schedule. Sigh. It's a lot harder than it seems. But I'll keep trying! Please keep reading and enjoying!

**shady gurl: **blush I certainly hope that I will live up to your expectations. I shall try my best! Two chapters are up this time. Enjoy!

**Pharoah Star Yami: **lol I'm so pleased you like it so much! beams Yami is always cool. Period. Hee hee. Also, I kind of agree with you about the "crud" thing, but I'm stinking with crud because I want to keep this a PG rating (if you catch my drift). ahem Yugi is always cute. Period. Hee hee. (Hint: In case you can't tell, I _really_ like them both. Btw, it is never too late to get into the X-mas spirit. I'm only glad that I could help it along! Please continue to enjoy the next chapters! Hee hee.

**Yana 5: **nods enthusiatistically Yes, Yugi is very, very, very, _very_ cute indeed! He is so lovable inside and out! That's part of why we love him so much. lol Also, I'm thinking another thing I could do for slash lovers. So don't worry. You won't be overlooked. Please continue to enjoy!

**Zekintha:** I love your name! So very interesting! I'm sorry FFN was giving you such a hard time. But I'm glad that you persisted on giiving me a review! smiles I'm so very flattered! blushes I'm also incredibly pleased that you're so fond of my idea. Hee hee! Ano, perhaps I _did_ make Grandpa a little nice, but I kind of like him like this. Also, I don't plan to let you all down with what will happen next. So please sit tight and enjoy the rest!

**Kit-Kat:** Good lord.... who let you get internet acess? This can't be good. We're all doomed, I tell ya! DOOMED!!! (btw, I am laughing during all this) I think you might have scared some people off with your review, but I'm glad that you've added your input. It was... interesting to say the least. Oh! By the way... I ALSO KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!! **AND** I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! SO THERE!! Bmwahahahahahahahahahah!!! Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid!!! Hee heee... (P.S.: I love your Jingle Bell song. Very cute.)


	4. December 4

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part IV: **Angels Do Not Sleep With Dolls**

XxXx

Disclaimer: Patty cake. Patty cake. Baker's man. Bake me some rights as fast you can. Roll it. Bake it. Mark it with a 'T'. And split the rights to Yugioh! between Kazuki and me! (In other words: still do not own Yugioh!) Also, note: There is a section in here that's based on part of a conversation in Fruit's Basket. (Also not owned by me.)  
XxXx

_December 4th_

Yami's introduction to Yugi may not have been proper, but there was one thing he did know.

Yugi had a really nice room.

It wasn't very big, but not too much on the small side either. The gathering dusk filtered down its light through the slanted window. A large, wooden chest was marked "TOYS" in big red letters and indeed it was overflowing with the small and medium items. They weren't expensive or technical, but nice, simple ones that still conveyed the joy of play, which was all that mattered to a four-year-old. An ever-saluting toy soldier, a plastic sword, a red bandanna, a box of Lincoln Logs, and a small plastic pirate ship with rather large plastic "cannon balls" were scattered in a small area on the floor. An oval woven carpet with colors light blue, yellow, and green covered the spare space of flooring. In one corner was a small bed, slightly bigger than Yugi so that it would keep for at least a few more years. It looked very comfy indeed with waves of thick, wool and cotton blankets neatly covered the bed and the fluffy white pillows only made a nap look more enticing. Across the room from the bed, there was a tall closet with painted white wooden doors that remained "conveniently" closed.

All and all it gave a warm, cozy feeling of home.

And Yami wasn't too sure of what to make of that.

The little child Yugi, who had let go of Yami's hand upon reaching the room, raced to his bed and clambered on top of it. Quickly arranging himself, he grinned at Yami, his amethyst eyes glimmering expectantly. "Well?" he urged. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

The kid's smile was almost contagious. Like the common cold. Hands at the side and trying to look nonchalant, Yami just shrugged, looking refined even with that gesture. "I suppose it's suitable for one such as you," he allowed. Inside, he was starting to become calmer. Pride was once more returning to his voice and posture and he liked being the one in control. Even the little bit that he was grasping at allowed him to settle and gather himself.

"Good!" Yugi exclaimed. Then, he turned a little shy. Tilting his head down, he peered up at the angel. A small blush spread across the tips of his cheeks. "I had hoped you would," he said, slowly. His eyes lowered to floor. "I didn't exactly know how to prepare for an angel. We don't have that much, but..."

Yami's heart melted.

Without a second thought, he closed the distance between him and the child. With more gentleness that he could ever remember using, Yami softly put a reassuring hand on the shoulder and tenderly lifted up the boy's chin so that they were staring eye to eye. A soft smile warmed Yami's face. "I could think of no better place to stay," he reassured.

Joy glittered Yugi's eyes and a large grin spread across his face. With a squeal, he quickly leaped and wrapped his arms around the angel's middle. "Thank you!" he laughed, his arms tight in a hug.

With the sudden loss of breath from surprise, reality swept back into Yami like a torpedo. Horrified of what he had done, Yami quickly pushed Yugi away, still grasping him at arms length. '_That_ wasn't supposed to happen,' he thought. The fact that he was an angel and _supposed_ to spread good will didn't alter his judgment. Good Lord, he had behaved like one of those goody-goody two shoes back Up. Ew. True, it was just for a moment or two, but still. Ew.

Stupid kid.

Worming his way through Yami's well-built defenses.

Well, Yami wasn't about to go down without a fight!

The fact that the angel had almost exploded at the hug didn't seem to faze the kid all that much for once more he continued with his little "I'm-happy-so-everything-must-be-good" attitude. "I'm so glad you're staying, Sir!"

Ugh. Yami almost cringed. Okay, first things first. "My name is Yami," he stated firmly. "Don't call me 'sir'."

Still that large grin remained on Yugi's face, "Okay!"

The kid grew serious for a moment. He looked absolutely laughable. "Yami," he said, slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just trying the name."

Already irritable, Yami snapped, "Don't say my name unless you have something to say!"

"Okay!" Yugi's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Yami growled. 'Calm down,' he scolded himself. 'He's just a kid. You are the mature one here. Mind to start acting like it?'

"No," he forced out the words. "No, it's okay. You can say my name even if you don't have anything to say." 'After all,' he reasoned. 'I am getting a place to stay. And it could be worse than having to stay with a four-year-old.'

Yugi just grinned.

"Yugi!" Grandpa's voice suddenly called.

"Yes?" Yugi called back. Yami had to let go to block his eardrums. For such a small kid he sure had a quite a wallop in the lungs.

"It's time for dinner," came the loud reply.

"Okay!" Yugi shouted.

With that, he jumped off the bed and raced out the door. Yami blinked. Suddenly, there was a pause of footsteps. Then, they came clambering back.

Yugi's wild haired head poked out from the doorway. As usual, there was a large grin and sparkling eyes. "Don't worry about a thing," laughter evident in his voice. "I've got lots of plans of what we can do." With a reassuring, quick nod, he ran back down the stairs and toward his awaiting dinner.

Yami blinked.

'Houston, cross that. Maybe there could be worse things.'

'Quit being stupid. He's a four-year-old. What's the worse he can do?'

XxXx

"We're going to have a sleepover!" Yugi declared, jumping up and down on his bed, clad in loose flannel red and green pajamas. With one last playful shriek, he flopped down onto his bed bursting into laughter and giggles. Gathering his breath, he looked over at Yami, waiting expectantly to see his reaction.

Yami raised a dignified eyebrow. "A what?" he asked, skeptically. He could almost swear that he had heard this word before. And he didn't remember it having a good connotation.

"A sleepover!" Yugi exclaimed, giggling. "It's when one friend goes over to the other friend and they have bunches of fun!"

"Have you been to one of these before?"

"No."

Skepticism was written plainly on Yami's face.

"Then how do you know it's fun?"

"I just do. Everybody knows."

A sarcastic snort.

"So what do we do?"

Yugi started jumping up and down again.

"We can play games!"

"No."

A tilt of the head.

"Why not?"

A sigh. Yami was all for clever games and sorts. However, he could hardly expect that of a four-year-old now could he?

"Just no."

"Well, then, what _do_ you want to do?"

"How about you just go to bed and I'll pray for morning."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

A smile.

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"Angels don't need sleep."

An unbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, right. _Everyone_ needs sleep."

"Not angels."

Yugi just shook his head with an indulging smile. He clambered under the covers, grabbed his Dark Magician doll, and patted the spot next to him. "C'mon," he motioned for the angel to come over. "You can sleep next to me."

Red, warning lights were going off in Yami's head. His retort was straight and to the point. "No."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"No."

"You have to."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"If you don't come to bed than I'll stay up the whole night bugging you!"

Yami gave Yugi a doubting glance. "You couldn't do that," he said confidently. A smirk grew on his face. "You'd fall asleep."

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh? And how do you plan to avoid sleeping?"

An almost cruel light flittered in Yugi's eyes.

Yami watched as Yugi gathered a deep breath.

For a moment, there was silence.

And then...

"_This is the song that never ends_," Yugi sang. "_It goes on and on my friends! This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends! This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends!"_

Yami's eye twitched, but he held strong.

"Ha," he scoffed. "If that's the worse you can do then you can forget it."

Yugi gave a look that said _Oh, yeah?_

There was another deep breath.

He began to sing, "_It's a small world after all_..."

"NO!" Yami panicked. Then he grumbled, "Fine, fine. I'll get into bed."

Yugi just beamed. As Yami grudgingly settled beneath the covers, Yugi picked up his Dark Magician doll. He held up to the angel.

"If you want," he offered. "You can have it for the night."

"No," Yami said.

"But-"

Yami gave him a stern look, "Angels_ do not_ sleep with dolls."

Yugi just smiled and went to sleep.

XxXx

The morning found two occupants in the child's bed- both fast asleep. Though one remained invisible to the world, they were almost mirror images of each other. What's more... two pairs of arms were intertwined around a single Dark Magician doll.  
XxXx

Whew! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Longest one yet! Yahoo!


	5. December 5

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part V: **Solid Composition  
**XxXx

Disclaimer: Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might... OWN YUGIOH! ONE OF THESE DAYS! (still no progress)  
XxXx

_December 5th_

Though Yami had been one of low among angel standards and was constantly getting degraded to doing low honor jobs, he had never been close to being degraded to this: a nanny. Never before had he met such a hyperactive kid such as Yugi. Despite the low sugar intake, the boy managed to constantly have energy, never tiring down until exhaustion made him sleep at night. Yami was starting to wonder if perhaps there was some element in toothpaste that allowed the boy to remain so active. Yet, despite the constant energy, Yugi rather liked sit down games such as puzzles or board games. It was while watching the child play these games that Yami started to notice the sharpness of mind and the constant attention of the wide, amethyst eyes. Yugi held a lot of potential, there was no doubt about that. It was because of this attentiveness and the natural curiosity that came with being a child that made the angel stick around. It was interesting to see what the boy would do. True, the boy had his own grandfather to look after him, but there were things that human adults tended to overlook.

Like how much trouble a four-year-old could get into.

Along with the excitement of getting an angel for Christmas, came the determination to show everything Yugi possibly could to the angel. As usual, it hadn't taken long for the four-year-old to get attached to the bull-headed angel. It was suddenly gaining an older brother; a very unique one at that. Apparently, Grandpa seemed to take no notice of Yami.

On the second day, Yami had actually decided to test that certain aspect out.

It had been during dinner and Yami, for lack of anything better to do, had joined the grandson and grandfather. It wasn't exactly exhilarating to sit there and watch people eat food, but it was better than sitting in the child's room and trying to figure out how in the world he was supposed to achieve twelve miracles without any magic. So, far he had yet to come up with one thing that would work.

Miracles were grand occurrences.

Grand occurrences meant magic.

Yami no magic BIG problem.

The one problem to sitting on the counter watching the two eat (which was incredibly boring) was that Yugi kept glancing at him. Whenever Yami sent him a look to get him to knock it off, the kid would just start giggling. Yami, insulted, would just glare harder which would only make the kid giggle louder.

Back in heaven, all the angels started stuttering once faced with the all mighty Yami Glare.

But now a four-year-old thought he looked absolutely hilarious.

Wonderful.

About the third time this happened, Grandpa knew something was up. He started to lift up his fork full of Mac N' Cheese when he heard a stifled giggle and he paused. Yugi, a small fork with a green handle still in hand, had let it rest on the dark blue, plastic plate, still full of Mac N' Cheese, and had the other hand tightly covering his small mouth, but even that couldn't hide his mirth. His eyes with shiny and swimmy with laughing tears and the high raised chubby cheeks gave away his wide crescent moon smile. It looked as though he was trying hard not to laugh, but was currently desperately unsuccessful.

"Yugi?" Grandpa blinked. "Whatever are you laughing at?"

Instantly, the hand over the mouth dropped down to the side and the boy sat up straighter, his eyes, though still sparkling, couldn't help but look the tiniest bit guilty at getting caught. He glanced over to the left before looking back down at his plate, twiddling with his fork. A smile was still planted firmly on his face.

"Nothing, Grandpa," came the answer.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked.

Again the glance to the left.

"Uh-huh," Yugi nodded, or more exactly, bobbed his head up and down.

XxXx

Four-year-olds, apparently, were not very good at keeping secrets. Yami glared at the kind, telling him to be quiet, but the kid was as transparent as glass. He grew only more frustrated at the lack of effectiveness he had.

The grandfather turned and looked at him. The old man didn't know it, but he was staring eye to eye with the angel. Yami instantly grew stiff before remembering that the old man couldn't see him. Indignant, he stuck his tongue out. The old man simply turned away.

And that was what gave Yami the "grand" idea.

Hopping off the counter, he sauntered over the old man's spot and stood directly behind him.

For starters, he simply stuck his tongue out at the old man. Pleased that the old man did not indeed sense his presence, Yami continued with the more "extremes". Using the tips of his fingers he pulled down his eyelids and stuck out his tongue. Two more fingers joined propping up his eyelids and he rolled his eyeballs up. He heard Yugi giggle and where once it was found to be annoying, Yami found it encouraging, like two friends in on a joke.

As Grandpa once again inquired as to what it was that Yugi found so amusing, he never knew that standing right behind him, the angle was mimicking his movements albeit more dramatically. Yugi continued to giggle louder. Yami couldn't help but grin.

This was mildly amusing.

XxXx

Grandpa just shook his head at Yugi, a smile on his face. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what in the world just happened to be so funny behind him, but perhaps it was just another of the child's quirks. Picking up his plate and cup, he scooted his chair backward-

and ran into something solid.

He also could have sworn that there was rush of air that past right above his head.

Stopping, Grandpa blinked. Looking behind him, he saw nothing more. 'Brain cells are the first things to go,' he thought vaguely.

Rising from the table, he walked over to take care of the dishes.  
XxXx

Yami, meanwhile, was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, and cursing between clenched teeth. That chair had rammed right into him. Darn it all. There little stars dancing around the corners of his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

There was standing above him. He glanced up. It was Yugi.

"I don't think you should do that again," Yugi advised.

Yami glared. "I'll keep that in mind."

XxXx

Ano... I don't know what this has to do with the story but I thought it was kind of funny so... _shrug_. Oh, yeah. My plan for updating everyday has been sabatoged. My computer crashed last week. The good news is that I've got it back up and running. The bad news is that I'm still having problems and can't update my story. Grr! It's so frustrating. Right now I'm at my mom's work, so hopefully I'll be able to update the other chapters over Christmas Break. So, until then, please be patient with me. I'm trying!

Reader Replies:

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Cute is exactly what I'm going for. At first I didn't want to make Yugi all that annoying. It just turned out for him to just start teasing and messing with Yami's mind. Personally, I think it's all part of just being a kid.

Neko Kit Kat: I don't know why you think you sound like a news reporter. You just sound plain crazy to me. lol Also, I can never picture your running out of energy. You get hyper on gum for goodness sakes! lol I hope you get to review soon. It's always nice hearing from you. Btw, if you're gonna wreck revenge on "Small World", please tell me so I can bring a camera. Hee hee.

Pharaoh Star Yami: I'm so glad you like it! I'm trying to make Yugi actas much as a kid as possible. (It's not that hard.) "The Song That Never Ends" does have a catchy tune, but nothing compares to "Small World". shiver Please continue to read and enjoy the holiday spirit!

dontmesswithYami: I'm not too sure if Yami can handle Yugi. Right now, he doesn't seem to be doing that well with himself. lol Please continue to read and enjoy!

Zekintha: I think Yami is the type of person (at least in this story) that will say that he won't give his affections over without a fight, but somehow gives them away long before then. lol I shall do my best to update! Please continue to enjoy!

Lily-chan: Yay! sparkle eyes I've been complimented by the almight Lily-chan! Yahoo! hee hee I didn't know that they were catchy phrases. But I'm trying my best with humor and I'm guessing I'm doing okay so far. Also, I'm trying to improve my writing and add more detail. But a person only has so much time so... sigh I love what you said about Yami arguing with a four-year-old LIKE a four-year-old. I just started laughing. I never thought of it like that. Hee hee. I'm so glad that you find me worthy of your praise! bows Please keep reading and enjoying!

redconvoy: Hee hee. I love your little story. Is there going to be more?

Shadow-loverOB1CRIX009: Glad you like!

shady gurl: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I'm getting limited on time and my computer isn't exactly helping. grumble grumble But don't worry. I'm building up for something big!

monsnite: Always glad to meet another fan of Fruit's Basket! Sorry to hear that you're suffering from insomnia. Hope you get some sweet dreams soon!

Starlet36: I'm witty? Wow. Thanks! I'm so glad you like. Please continue to enjoy!

SilvaBluKITsune: All fall before the mighty Yugi. Especially his yami, it seems. lol Please continue to enjoy!

crsg: NO! Don't start singing that song! The Doom will come! The Doom! Beware the Doom! ... okay, I lost track of what I was saying. Thanks for the compliments! I hope to hear from you again!

SoulDreamer: The Doll scene seems to be everyone's favorite. lol Please keep reading and reviewing!

Amanda Yuy Winner: I want to continue. I really do! Now if only my computer will let me.. grumble grumble But don't worry! I'll find some way to finish up this story!


	6. December 6

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part VI: **What You Are Is What You Are**

Disclaimer: Objects in mirror may be closer than they appear, but Tenshi still doesn't own Yugioh! my dear. (Drat.)  
XxXx

_December 6th_

Yami had never been in a human city before and though all in and all it wasn't terribly unpleasant, he had a feeling that it would've been better for him to have come before Christmas. Everything was cutesy and lovey-dovey that it made Yami want to gag. Everywhere there lights and music and pictures and the hustle and bustle of crowds. On one window would be a drawing of pine trees and snow and people laughing in sleighs. With one turn of the head, there was another one. It was a swirl of loving epitomes. To worsen the matters a twinge, there was one certain kid that kept walking right behind them that kept playing with this stuffed bear that laughed and sang "Jingle Bells".

"What are we doing here again?" Yami asked Yugi. He winced as the kid started up the bear again and out came that high squeaky laugh. There was no way that kid would ever get lost from his parents.

Yugi smiled, trotting along after his grandfather who was tightly holding the child's hand. He was dressed up in the outfit that he had first met Yami in and looked comfortably warm. Yami couldn't help but feel a sense of approval. It was cold out here and though Yami was unaffected by it, it just wouldn't do for Yugi to be exposed to such weather.

'Because,' he thought quickly. 'It wouldn't be much fun if the kid caught a cold. He would probably become even more of a pain.'

"We're going to get a Christmas Angel," Yugi replied. Then, upon seeing Yami's confused expression, he explained, "Not one like you though. One that goes up on top of the tree. Grandpa says that the other one is too old and he doesn't want to break it."

Yami nodded, satisfied. He had seen such "Angels" in the store windows on top of fake, miniature trees. To be honest though, he hadn't been that impressed. The human view on angels was almost annoying on its constancy. What was it that everyone seemed to think that angels were women with long flowing hair? Oh, brother.

What was the big deal anyway? Whose idea was it anyway to place a plastic figuring on top of a pine tree? It sounded rather silly to him, but then most human traits sounded silly to him.

Come to think of it...

Why was it that he hung around these two humans anyway?

Yami glanced down at Yugi. It wasn't as though he was glued to the kid's side. The kid had taken him in, sure, but that wasn't enough to hinder Yami from continuing his pursuit of the twelve miracles (which he still had no idea on how to do such a thing). Yami's crimson eyes swam through the ever-shifting crowd. How easy it would be to just melt among them and drift off until he lost sight of the old man and the kid. How incredibly easy! Ignoring a strange pang, Yami's thoughts continued along that line.

'What would you do?' he thought as he glanced down at the tiny child before him. 'If I were to just disappear from your side and melt away... what would you do? Would you even notice? What would happen to me?'

He felt himself starting to drift backwards, still pondering on if he could just fade away...

and then a tiny little hand grabbed onto his and pulled him forward.

"Stay close, Yami," Yugi glanced back, a smile ever present on his face. The noise of the crowd almost drowned out his voice (indeed his grandfather didn't seem to hear him) but the angel could hear every word. "I don't want you to get lost."

Yami felt his heart melt...

and instantly became annoyed.

"Fuh," he scoffed, his inner-self quickly scrambling to build himself back together. "Trust me kid, if I wanted to be gone, there is no way you could stop me." 'Not again, at any rate,' he mentally amended, thinking of how one small tug on the wrist had pulled him back.

There was a small silence as Yugi had to maneuver around a few people (and their bulging shopping bags), but there was a thoughtful look on his face.

"No..." the child admitted slowly, "I guess not." At this pause, Yami peered down, wondering what the kid was getting to. Grandpa managed to walk onto a part of the sidewalk where there was a rare clearing of people. It was probably only for a second or two before they melded back into the crowd. But in those few heartbeats, Yugi just looked back at Yami, his hand still gripping the angel's, and smiled. "Then I guess I'll just have to enjoy it while you're here."

It was at that moment that Yami definitely thought that cuteness should be illegal. Never the less, the angel's marshmallow heart had been touched. His hand, enveloping the child's, gave a slight, reassuring squeeze.

Then he gave himself a mental slap. 'Snap out of it!' he ordered himself. Had Yami been any other, less dignified, angel, he would have shaken his head furiously. As it were, he just mentally scowled. Recovering himself for the second time in less than five minutes, Yami gave Yugi a calculating look.

'Oh... you're a tricky one,' he thought. 'But, child, do not think that this duel is at an end. You seek to melt my heart and lower my walls. Well, I will not allow it!' At this a glowering look made its way onto Yami's face and as he peered down at his little mirror image, he looked more childish than he could ever imagine. 'You will not succeed, young one. I swear that no matter what I shall remain indifferent of you. May pigs fly when I break this oath!'  
XxXx

Yami almost liked Natural Hands Gardening Store- almost because almost everything that was in the store he had seen outside in the street windows. Christmas trees were everywhere, big and small, fill the room with a bright and warming scent. Some were for display and went with dozens of different patterns. Yami even saw one such Christmas tree that was decorated with dozens of small Christmas trees about a foot long! Different sorts of decorations were scattered through out the store, some making noises and some simply there to be beautiful. By now, though, Yami had seen so much in the city, that this small store didn't seem all that impressive. But he liked the woodland smell. It felt more natural and cozy, somehow.

First, the two Motohs (and one angel) went to pick out their tree. Yami, not being as knowledgeable about how to pick a Christmas tree, quickly learned how humans judged such things. It was an unspoken agreement that the tree had to be tall, but not so tall as to not fit in the house. The branches had to be a beautiful green and spread out, but not have too many gaps. There also had to be a good amount of space between the lowest branches and the end of tree trunk, for the presents of course.

It was Yugi that found the perfect tree. He had judged height by comparing the tree to Yami, who was taller than either human. The needles were green and crisp and the branches evenly balanced with good stems for hanging decorations. There was plenty of room for presents. And there was also a good-sized stick at the top at which to put the angel. Grandpa nodded his head, pleased with such a tree after passing his inspection, and called over one of the works to show the one they chose. The three then walked over to the Christmas angels, a yellow ticket in Grandpas hand.

Again, Yami was annoyed that all the Christmas angels persisted to be women, but had to admit that most were pleasing to the eye. Some were showed a women wearing simple with the wings small and cute. Others were so fancy that one could almost lose sight of the angel among all the lace. Then there were those right in between and those were the ones that Yami and Yugi liked best. It was so hard the choose just the most perfect Christmas angel.. Even the "fallen" angel got caught up with it all and started to offer his opinions on the angels that were selected, forgetting for a time that the only ear that heard such estimations were Yugi, but the child spoke them aloud for Grandpa. But all three agreed when they finally caught sight of the perfect one.

It was a woman (of course) with warm sparkling green eyes and cascading ebony hair. Her dress was a crimson red and was loose and flowing with a pine green trim and sash. In her hair were small pins of mistletoe. Soft, porcelain hands were cupped in prayer and a small smile played on her pale rose lips. Here wings were white and feathery, spread in an almost butterfly pose. In the light, they seemed to glow like newly fallen snow.

"She's beautiful," Yugi sighed in appreciation.

"Yes, she is," Grandpa agreed, as he took down from the shelf.

They walked over to the cash register feeling strangely content at having found such a perfect angel.  
XxXx

"Do you like being an angel?"

Yami came to attention. "Hmm?" he blinked at Yugi, for once not really caring about his dignity. He and the kid were just sitting around watching a small toy train go around in circles on its track while Grandpa was in the next room settling out paper work. Every once in awhile they would rearrange the tracks into different patterns but for the most part they just sat back and watched in companionable silence.

Yugi persisted with his question, "Do you like being an angel?"

Yami turned back and looked down at the train, vaguely following it with his eyes. For a moment, he sat in thought. "I guess so," he shrugged. He turned back to Yugi. "Do you like being a human?"

Yugi, being adorably serious, thought for a moment then nodded. "It's alright," he mimicked Yami and shrugged.

"Hmm," Yami blinked lazily as the train went through a plastic tunnel.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Are you supposed to like what you are?" Yugi asked, turning back to Yami.

Again, Yami shrugged. "I suppose so," he said. He paused. "I mean, it's not like you can change it or anything. What you are is what you are. That never changes."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Grandpa says that people change."

"They do. Humans change in everything. But they don't change what they are. But that's probably not from lack of trying. It seems like humans are never happy to be what they are."

"What about angels?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they always happy that they're angels?"

"Angels are always content."

Pause.

"What about you?"

"Didn't you ask me that already?"

A shake of the head.

"Are you content? I mean, if you could, would change what you were?"

Silence.

"In a way."

"Huh?"

"Angels are always supposed to be things. It's annoying when I'm not. They always make such a big deal out of it. I'd like to be something that others did not feel was a disappointment. It'd be kinda nice to have someone actually like me."

Pause.

"I like you."

Yami turned and looked at Yugi.

"I know," was all he said.  
XxXx

That night, a lone figure made its way out of the Turtle Game Shop. It was as silent and stealthy as a shadow. With one last pause, the figure took a long look back. Then, quick as a whip, it jetted off into the night, a hushed "I'm sorry" dropping from its lips. But no one saw this departing shadow.

For he was a "fallen" angel- invisible to the world.

XxXx

Whew! Only... nineteen more to go! Ugh. Currently I'm trying to write four chapters every night so I can update on time. Please be patient. I'm trying so hard to get this up for you guys! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all are what keeps me going! Love you all! Until next time, C'ya!

Reader Replies:

The Duelist of the Rose: lol I love that little scenario. Do you mind if I use it? It's so funny! grin Please keep reading and enjoying!

Yami Adritha: I'll continue to work hard to keep up the jokes. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

HanyouToni: Hee hee. I shall do my best. Please continue to enjoy!

Amanda Yuy Winner: I'm so glad that you like! I wish that I could update sooner! mutters stupid computer Good luck with your stories!

dontmesswithYami: I think Yugi seems to have the upper hand. Grandpa doesn't have a clue what's going on and he keeps taking Yami by surprise. Hee hee. He's probably having the best Christmas. lol Please continue to read and enjoy!

secretgofan: Thanks! Please continue to enjoy!

Sami: I'm glad someone liked it. I wasn't too sure about it myself. And if you ask me, Yami was kind of asking for it. Hee. Please continue to enjoy!

Yana5: Poor Yami. We're all having fun at his expense. ... Cool!

Zekintha: Yami definitely deserved/deserves whatever comes to him. And- ugh!- sorry about the typos. I was just trying to update really fast. Sorry! (But thanks for pointing them out to me)

crsg: Why, thank you! So glad that you liked the chapter! Tee hee! I shall try my best to continue the good work!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Wow. I'm surprised by how many people like chapter 5! Hee hee. Yugi is always so cute. sigh I hope you like this chapter!


	7. December 7

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_

Part VII: **Knowing What You Got**

Disclaimer: Red Rover, Red Rover, send the Yugioh! rights right over! (still do not own Yugioh!) Btw, I also do not own 'Believe in Father Christmas' by Greg Lake or 'The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)' by Nat King Cole.

Note: This chapter might be a little strange considering that it might not fit in with the Christmas mood. But it is important. In every story there is a point where something ultimately snaps in the hero. This may not be the ultimate point, but this is where something's going to strike Yami's nerve. As I told my friends (they are also reading this) this is where Yami is supposed to start getting his butt in gear. Heh heh. So if you think this is a bit odd for a Christmas story, there is a reason for that. But don't worry. This is probably the only chapter I'll do this way. (Maybe.) Also, read to the end if you will. I did end with a cute little scene.

_December 7th_

The city streets that Yami walked down that night looked much different from the ones that he had walked down that day, though they were all one in the same. There were fewer people now. He probably passed by about two or three people. There was a sad, melancholy feel to them as though they were just as invisible as he. A shiver ran up his spine, though he was immune to the cold, and quickly hastened his pace. The windows, once so bright and merry, were now dull and the numerous ornaments and decorations now looked lifeless and limp. Yami didn't like this. Yami didn't like this at all. There was no laughter, no singing. No merry voices yelling out greetings.

'Where did all the joy go?' he thought. 'How can people make it disappear so suddenly?'

Such a thing unnerved him.

He walked faster.

It wasn't as though he knew where he was going. Quite the contrary, he had no idea where he was headed to. He was starting to get doubts, but he continued to stride forward. Something told him that he was to be out here. There was somewhere he needed be right now.

Hours passed and the night seemed long to the angel. There was just a sliver of the moon out that night. Also, it might've just been him, but Yami could've sworn that the more he walked into this city, the fewer stars he saw. Everything was drab and everything was dreary. The street lights, their tiny beams lighting up sections of the sidewalk at a time only made things look more in a gloom.

The town underwent a transformation as Yami continued to walk. Buildings became drabbier and more worn down. Most were old apartments that were falling apart. Alleys now littered the off roads of the sidewalk, but they became haunting menaces. Not for the entire world would Yami go down one of those. The sun began to rise and Yami began to see just how worn down this section of the city was. Gutter water lined the edges of the streets, overflowing with litter and clutter. Some sections were so filthy Yami had to advert his gaze in disgust.

'There will be people about soon,' he thought as he paused to watch the sun rise. 'Perhaps it would be best to hide during the day so as to not run into any awkward situations.' He looked about, searching for someplace that would provide a good, temporary shelter.

Yami was able to spot a good spot. It was in a nearby ally that, now viewed clearly with daylight, didn't look too terrible. There were piles of garbage spread out through out the edges, but the spot Yami was looking at was made up of cardboard boxes. Huge boxes, some intact and some not, were piled up on top of each other and conveniently made a big enough arch for a person to sit comfortably and out of the way.

Content with his surroundings, Yami leaned back and waited patiently for the day to pass.

_They said there'll be snow at Christmas,  
They said there'll be peace on earth,  
But instead it just kept on raining,  
A veil of tears for the Virgin birth._

Despite earlier occurrences, angels do not truly need sleep. They can, however, be sent into a non-observant mode as a way to pass time on Earth and to conserve magic or energy. A human equivalent would be to "zone out".

This is what Yami did to pass the time. Countless faces passed but registered not a single one. A group of teenage boys passed by in a "taped together" car playing rap music at full blast but Yami did not hear it. A couple of times, as the hours went by, there were the sound of glass breaking or a door slamming here. A police siren rang out more times than uptown folks would be comfortable with but still Yami did not twitch. It was dusk before he came to again. The nighttime had started to send out its shadows and grasp this weary part of town with its long fingers. Another siren rang as Yami blinked back into life, but in his ignorance he paid no attention to it. Pulling himself out of the tiny shelter he stood. Again the streets were bare as Yami gazed upon this town with ghosts locked inside its buildings. For a minute or so, he stood there unsure of what to do. There was no place in particular to go to and no plan to follow.

Had Yami been human his heart would have been pounding.

_I remember one Christmas morning,  
The Winter's light and a distant choir,  
And the peal of a bell and that Christmas tree smell,  
And eyes full of tinsel and fire._

Realizing that it was ridiculous to just stand there all night, he moved out into the open world. Again it was cold, though he did not notice it. Again it was dreary, but this he noticed. This place must surely have been worlds from the place he left so distant was the constant happiness and cheer and color.

'Yet still I am looking,' he rolled his eyes at the idea of the fool he was being. 'For what, I don't know. I am meant to see something and of course it would be too much of a hassle to tell me what to expect.' He started to walk past an apartment building, one no different than the others next to it, when he heard a loud 'CRASH'. Startled, he jumped and paused. Shouts and yelling were coming from a certain apartment on one of the higher levels and crashes continued. 'Though I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm not going to like it very much.'

_They sold me a dream of Christmas,  
They sold me a silent night,  
They told me a fairy story,  
'Til I believed in the Israelite._

There was a louder, more final slam of a door and pounding feet raced down steps. Yami looked up and spotted a small figured racing down the front entrance's stairs. It was a child, probably not much older than Yugi though a bit bigger in stature. His short logs were apparently going a bit to fast for him and stumbled down the last few steps and crashed down onto his hands and knees. Shaggy blonde hair covered his head and his small frame shook. Little did the little boy child know that just a few feet away, an angel was watching him with wide curious eyes.

With an almost awe-like curiosity, Yami took a few steps forward. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered that the boy was not heaving from sobs as Yami suspected but shaking with what seem like utter despair. Breathing was repeated with strangled chokes and brown eyes seemed to narrow at the ground. He was soon rocking back and forth moving up and down from the floor respectfully. The cold soon gripped him and Yami could see his breaths come out in pale steam.

The angel was utterly stupefied.

Up from the apartment came more yells and curses. More things broke or thrown against the wall by the sound of it. The boy just flinched and tried to press further down onto the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut and the rocking became faster. He seemed to be murmuring to himself.

Yami did not like this. He did not like this one bit. His mind in a sort of state of shock, he made a move to leave, turning his back on the child.

_And I believed in Father Christmas,  
And I looked to the sky with excited eyes,  
Then I woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn,  
And I saw him and through his disguise._

'_How could you just leave him like that?_'

Yami stopped in his tracks.

'What?'

'_Honestly, I don't know how you can live with yourself. Turning you back on a miserable child- honestly! You have a strange habit of doing this to kids don't you?'_

Yami growled.

'This is not the time for an inner-voice argument about morals!'

'_Pft. Please. I'm **way** too good to be one of **your **inner voices. You have quite an ego there, don't you Yami dear?'_

Yami blinked.

'Who are you?'

'_Your sanity. I've come to say goodbye.'_

What in the.. Yami froze. How could this be?

Suddenly, the voice broke out into bright, hearty laughter. '_Oh, please. I was kidding. You really don't have an imagination, do you?'_

Yami scowled. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?' He did not like being made a fool out of.

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yami, you should know by now that that is not how things work.'_

_'_How _what_ works?'

Pause.

'_Oh.. whoops! Hee hee... never mind. Can you pretend I didn't say that? Don't want to be giving away too much now do we?'_

'Uh huh,' Yami felt a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head.

'**If you don't mind, can we get on with it? In case, you've forgotten there seems to be a certain someone that needs your help.'**

This new voice, much deeper and softer, than the first and served to remind Yami about the miserable child before him. Looking once more, down at the shivering, disheartened youth, Yami felt a moral conflict that made his head hurt more than the two insisting voices. 'I'm caring too much,' he thought, trying to turn away. But he couldn't. He just couldn't- and that got him rather frustrated.

'_**You're** frustrated? Hmph. Try working with someone like you. Now **that's **frustrating.'_

_'_**Can we please focus?'**

'_Right. Yami, listen. You may feel an emotional block, for some unspecified underlying principle, that suggests that you withstand yourself from all others, but there is now a necessity for you to unearth some sort of motivation in order to flourish in your specified position.'_

_'_Huh?'

The second voice sighed softly.

**'She said that you have, for some reason or another, emotional issues that don't allow you to complete your duties to the fullest but now you have to work past that.'**

'Huh?'

Bu now the first entity was getting frustrated.

'_Translation...: FORGET YOUR BLOODY PRIDE AND GET YOUR BUTT IN LINE!'_

Yami gritted his teeth. How dare these people (or whatever in the world they were!) tell him what to do! In his irritation, he blocked out the child's whimpers and focused in on his indignation. Forget this! He turned his back and began to walk away...

'This child is no different than Yugi.' This time there were no thoughts, no other influences than his own true heart. 'What if it was Yugi? What would you do?'

_I wish you a hopeful Christmas,  
I wish you a brave New Year,  
All anguish, pain and sadness,  
Leave your heart and let your road be clear._

Joey couldn't be sure, but as he kneeled there on the icy sidewalk, he could almost have sworn that a pair of warm arms had gone around him. For one more used to harsh words and stern looks, this kindness and gentleness was unsettling. Startled, he stiffened and his head shot up, brown eyes searching.

But there was no one there.

_"Calm down_," a soft yet gruff voice soothed. "_You have nothing to fear from me_."

The boy swallowed.

"Who are you?" he asked bravely, readying himself.

"_Pft. Don't waste your time worrying about it, kid. It seems to me like you've got more things to worry about_."

Joey began to fidget. "Yeah, so?" he narrowed his eyes in bravado. "What do you know? Things could be worse."

"_Who says they couldn't be? I just thought you should have a moment to live without fear_?"

"Hmm." Joey began to, without even realizing it, relax. For one long moment, it really did happen. There was a moment of no fear. Had Joey been older, he probably would have question the 'how' or the 'why', but as it was his young heart had nothing but acceptance. Then, all too quickly, the arms began to draw away. He cried out, alarmed at loosing the fleeting peace, scared of loosing that sense of caring that penetrated the inner heart. But the warmth was gone and Joey was filled with despair at the loss of caring.

"_People care_." The voice said one last time. "_It may seem silly, but they do. Heaven knows why they do, but there are people in the world that care about you. Perhaps you just haven't found them yet._"

And with that the presence was gone.

Joey was alone on the street but the winter cold was no longer reflected in his soul. There was now an inner sort of strength that he felt to his core. It wasn't very much but it was there all the same. Shaggy blonde hair shuffled as the boy turned to look back up at the apartment. Someone was there to care for him. A small girl's face appeared in his mind- his little sister. His heart pounding, the small child went back inside the apartment building.

There was someone that needed him for Christmas.

Yami watched the child he had comforted turned back and face his fears with an impassive face. With the closing of the door, it was now he that was alone on the street with a chill setting in. For a long, long moment, he just stood there with no expression on his face. Then, with a surety that had never quite been there in his stature before, he turned around and started walking- back in the direction of the gaming shop. There was someone waiting for him there.

_They said there'd be snow at Christmas,  
They said there'd be peace on earth,  
Hallelujah! Noel, be it Heaven or Hell,  
The Christmas we get, we deserve._

Yami couldn't believe it. Walking into the game shop was like walking into another dimension - a wonderland of a dimension. The Christmas decorations were up and the angel had to admit that the old man hadn't done so bad. With trimming lining the walls and playful, little trinkets here and there, the place now had the season's cheer. Fake, cotton snow lay on the store's counters along with a model of a winter cabin complete with a miniature wreath.

The part that took Yami's breath away, however, was when he walked into the living room.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos. _

If the store had been decorated like a fantasyland, then the living room was a dream. The Christmas tree was there, complete with trimmings and lights. There was no particular theme but rather a scattered array of random ornaments here and there. A small toy train hurried on its plastic tracks that led only around the tree as though anxious for someone to notice the lack of presents. Figurines here and there decorated the room showing many different worlds of life playing at one time. Homemade quilts decorated with red and green gave the room a cozy little feeling. And there atop of the tree was she: the Christmas angel. She smiled gently down upon a little scene in the corner that melted Yami's heart.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright,  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

The two main occupants of the house were asleep. The grandfather sat on his rocker, a quilt on his knees. And laying his tiny head on his folded hands atop his grandfather's knees was Yugi. He kneeled on the floor and a content smile made his face glow. They were an unusual family to be sure, just two mortals sleeping amongst a fantastic dream. As though they needed nothing else in the world but the comfort of each other's presence.

_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,  
And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly. _

His body moved on its own as it crossed the room and stopped in front of the slumbering pair. Such contentedness; such a wistful sort of happiness. Any banker, any realtor, any person of the bill could walk right up to this place and say that these two did not have very much at all. More than some people certainly, but nothing to brag about. Yet to someone who had felt out of place for as long as he could remember, who had nothing he had ever really believed in with all his heart and soul, who had nothing to protect and cherish, such a sight like this brought home how truly alone he was. Before these two, he was the poor one. So caught up was he in thoughts like this that he never really considered his next actions. Bending forward, he gently grabbed hold of Yugi and knelt himself onto the floor. Then, with a bit of maneuvering of himself and a quilt, he leaned Yugi up against him and his own back was to the chair's side. His mind still hazy, he tucked the quilt in among the two of them and started to zone out. Just as he did so, he felt the faintest tugs on his hair. It was Grandpa, old fingers curling through what he thought was his grandson's hair.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,   
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you. _

And watching this little scene, unnoticed by any of the three occupants, was a shimmering image of a smiling lady with long orange hair. There was a glowing light upon her and as she watched this cute little "Kodak moment", it was clear that there was nothing but good wishes from her to the trio. She and Joey's angel had persuaded and watched in frustration as Yami had to deal with that "mission" she had sent him on. But it had been necessary. She understood that now. Otherwise, he would never be prepared to handle what was coming and still be able to take care of her little charge. Joey's angel had been relived as well. Now, all that was left was to see how Yami would fare in the upcoming challenges.

"_Good job, Yami_," she smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "_You're finally on the right track_. _Now let's see how you do now that the show's on the road."_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,   
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you. _


End file.
